


Let Me Make it Up to You

by theangelanddean



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Giveaway [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Kept Boy Castiel, M/M, Nipple Play, Top Dean, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home late when it's their first Valentine's Day together. Castiel goes to bed feeling ignored and unloved, but Dean makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Make it Up to You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is really late. Like a week from Valentine's Day? Sorry.

Castiel couldn’t believe it; it was Valentine’s Day on a Sunday and Dean was at work. It was their first Valentine’s Day and here he was sitting on their couch at 8:00PM binge watching Parks and Recreation on Netflix instead of being fucked into the mattress while wearing the new pink panties he picked out for this day. Picking up his phone again planning to call Dean again, he notices a message from him. Castiel perks up and opens his inbox. 

_Hey baby, there’s a problem at work. Don’t stay up for me._

A lump arises in the back of his throat and drops his phone on the empty spot next to the couch. He couldn’t believe it; Dean forgot it was their first Valentine’s Day. The box of pie he bought for Dean sat on the coffee table staring at Castiel. He especially went out of his way to go across town to the Pie-Hole to get the special heart-shaped pie. It was his favorite flavor, too. 

Turning off the TV, he grabs the pie and shoves it into the fridge. If Dean doesn’t care why should he? Castiel wipes the tears forming in his eyes and climbs into their bed. Lying wide-awake, he picks at the soft covers thinking if it was him. Maybe Dean doesn’t want him anymore. An hour later of self-loathing, he finally falls asleep hugging Dean’s pillow to his chest. 

Coming out of his slumber, Castiel slaps someone’s hand away from his head and mumbles, “I’m sleeping, go away.” 

“Hey, babe.” Dean whispers. 

“Hi.” Castiel snips and turns away. He hears a deep sigh and feels a dip on the mattress. 

“Cas, baby.” Dean tries again. “Happy Valentine’s Day, or night. Well, we have 30 minutes left of it.” 

Castiel blinks his eyes wide open. Dean knew it was Valentine’s Day? He knew the entire time. He huffs and tangles himself even deeper into the blankets. 

“I know I’m really late but Zachariah was adamant to keep me at work on a Sunday.” Dean apologizes and places a hand on Castiel’s waist. “I’m sorry.” 

After an extended pause, Castiel sits up on the bed and faces Dean. The dim yellow light from the bedside lamp lit Dean’s face, perfectly defining the contours of his tired but beautiful face. He watches Dean lift his hand to his cheek and leans into the caress. 

“I hate your boss.” Castiel mumbles into Dean’s hand. 

“Yeah I know. He’s a douche.” Dean replies with a smile in his voice. “I want to make it up to you. It’s our first Valentine’s Day.” 

“I got you pie.” Castiel says as he reaches for Dean’s tie. 

“Man, I love you.” Dean leans in and kisses Castiel on his lips. 

“I know.” Castiel whispers. 

Dean moves Castiel to his back and climbs on top. Stripping Castiel out of his button up pajamas, Dean moves down his neck to his chest. He latches on to one of his nipples, sucking and biting until it’s pebbled and red. Eventually, he moves to the other one, doing the same thing. The entire time, Castiel keeps one hand weaved in Dean’s hair and the other gripping the bed sheet. His neck is craned up and his hips grinding Dean’s thigh, as he tries to gain friction. 

“Dean, please, fuck me.” Castiel whines. He loves it when Dean takes his time, edging him on, but right now all he wants is to be filled up by his lover. He wants to feel full and not alone. He want’s Dean to reassure that he’s his and no one else’s. 

“Lube, Cas.” Dean mumbles as he shuffles to get the pajama pants off of Castiel. “Where’s the lube?” 

Castiel reaches up the bedside table, grabbing the large plastic bottle and places it right by his hips. Dean fumbles out his leaking cock from his suit bottoms and strokes a few times before grabbing the lube. 

“Dean, I prepped a few hours ago.” Castiel groans as he looks at Dean in awe. He’s never seen Dean so flustered and eager to fuck him. He’d be making a show of not getting his suits dirty but right now, he doesn’t care if his own pre-come was leaking onto that $1,000 suit pant. 

Dean applies a dollop of lube on two of his fingers and uses his knees to widen Castiel’s legs. With no warning, he plunges the two fingers into Castiel, receiving a strangled moan out of his throat. Castiel was still loose from his initial prep but Dean scissors his fingers making sure Castiel was actually ready for him. Castiel pushes against his fingers, urging him to go faster. 

Applying a gracious about of the lube on his own cock, Dean lines up with his fingers. Quickly taking his fingers out, he replaces Castiel’s hole with his girth. He slowly enters him as he grabs Castiel’s hand, interlacing their fingers together. Once he’s bottomed out inside of Castiel, Dean takes lets go of a deep sigh and hears his angel’s relishing moan. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Dean awes at Castiel’s blissed out face. His mouth was slack, crying out silent moans, his eyes were half lidded and there was happiness radiating from his expression. 

With that, Dean finally moves. Gently grinding against Castiel’s prostate, he captures his lips with his own. Moving slowly to each other’s bodies, they both pant and sigh into each other’s mouths. The constant stimulation of Castiel’s prostate, he lets out a stifled moan as he comes untouched onto Dean’s suit and his own chest. 

Going slack, Castiel urges Dean to go faster and harder into him. The slow grind turns into the sound of slapping skin and loud grunts and groans. Even after his release, Castiel feels himself get hard again. Dean bites down on his bottom lip as he comes inside his lover, marking Castiel as his own. 

A few more thrusts after his orgasm, Dean brings Castiel over the edge again, painting themselves with white strings of liquid. He takes his cock out and watches Castiel’s hole clench around the emptiness as it tries to hold the come inside. 

“I ruined your suit.” Castiel whispers. But his face showed no remorse, instead he looked like he could be in heaven at this moment. 

“It’s fine.” Dean smiles. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Castiel sighs with content. “Can we eat the pie now?” 

“Hell yeah.” Dean enthusiastically says. “Right after I clean you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
